The 74th Hunger Games: Wanderer's Version
by TerraKH
Summary: A different spin on the first book. Don't like ocs, don't read it. Follows the first book, but instead of Gale or Peeta in the Games, Katniss stands alongside a mysterious boy known as Jack. As she thinks him to be an ally, he is approached by the Careers. What does he really want? Is he her ally, or the one who will end her? Let The Games Begin! COMPLETE.
1. Ch 1: The Reaping

**Hello, everyone. So this is my first attempt at a Hunger Games story. This is the first time I haven't done Kingdom Hearts, so bear with me. This story is more an experiment than anything. It is a test to see if my OC Jack can fit outside of my other stories. If you've read them then you know who Jack really is. In this story, an altered version of Jack appears in the Games as the male tribute for District Twelve. See the difference in the Games if Jack had been there. If you don't like OCs then this isn't your story. Anyway, here goes.**

Chapter 1: The Reaping

_Katniss POV._

I wake up in the morning to hear my little sister screaming. I quickly run to her side and hold her. "Prim, it's ok." I tell her soothingly.

"I dreamt it was me." She said fearfully. I looked at her with compassion.

"Your name's only in there once. They won't pick you." I try to calm her by saying. She does look a bit better, so I begin to get my things together. I'm meeting my friend Gale in the woods. The woods are the only place that we can get away from everything. From the Capitol. Gale was my best friend. We met two years ago in the woods, fighting over game, but now we're a team. We both have to feed our families, and we found that working together got more done.

I walk through the dreary town, heading for the fence. Using a gap between the links at the bottom, I easily slide out on to the other side and head into the woods. After grabbing one of my well hidden bows and quiver of arrows, I set off to hunt. I silently track a small buck, which was about fifty yards away. Just as I'm about to fire, a voice scares it away. "What are you gonna do with that when you kill it?" said Gale as he comes walking up to me. My shot goes way off and I turn to him angrily.

"Now I have nothing." I say irritated. He smiles.

"I wouldn't say that." He says as he pulls out a fresh loaf of bread. I gasp as I reach out and take it. I pull out cheese from my pack, and we sit down to enjoy our meal. "Happy Hunger Games." Gale says curtly.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." I reply, mocking the Capitol woman, Effie Trinket. I look at Gale. "How many times is your name in today?" I ask worriedly. He looks at me seriously.

"42. I guess the odds aren't exactly in my favor." He says. He sighs. "So, what do you think of that strange boy in town? The 16 year old who keeps to himself all the time and won't talk to anyone?" Gale asks me. I don't answer at once, because I had been asking myself that same question. That boy was a ghost. No one knew his name or where he worked or lived. All they knew was he could handle sword with ease.

"I guess if we could have a winner in the Games then it would be him." "I finally say. Gale laughs hauntingly as the bells begin to ring.

THE TOWN SQUARE…..

I walk with Prim to the line for registration. She is beginning to cry. I kneel down to her. "Prim, it'll be okay. Go wait with the kids, and I'll find you after." I say comfortingly. She nods frightened and walks over to the small group of twelve year olds. It was then that I looked up and saw him staring at me: The mystery boy. He had deep hazel eyes and dark brown hair. His gaze spoke more to me than any words ever could. "You're in danger." It said. I looked at him strangely as another person walked between us. In the split second, he vanished. I tried to look closer, but Effie Trinket began talking.

After the customary speech and rant about the Capitol's greatness and mercy, it came time to draw, or "Reap" the names of the boy and girl to be sentenced to death in the 75th Hunger Games. Effie reaches into the girl's bowl and snags a name. I do not hear my name. It's worse: Primrose Everdeen.

"Prim!" I suddenly yell out desperately. I gasp as I see them forcing her on stage. "Stop! I volunteer as tribute!" I yell as loud as I can. The crowd goes completely silent. Even Effie has nothing to say.

"I-I believe we have a volunteer!" she stammers as I am brought on stage. "And what's your name, dear?" she asks me.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say softly. Effie looks at me sympathetically.

"I'll bet my hat that was your sister." She said. "Katniss Everdeen! Let's give her a hand!" she said to the crowd. Not one person clapped. They all raised their hand and gave me a three fingered salute. It was a meaning of farewell to a loved one. I have to look at the ground to stop from crying. Effie quickly composes herself.

"Well, on to the boys." She mutters. She quickly snags a name. "Peeta Mellarck!" she exclaims loudly. I look around.

"No, not him!" I shout inside my head. What came next, I never would have expected. As Peeta began to walk slowly toward us, a slightly deep voice rang out.

"No! I volunteer as a tribute!" it exclaimed. I look on in shock as the mystery boy who stared at me before pushed his way through the crowd. He stopped when he reached Peeta. He held up his hand to Peeta. The baker's son slowly reached up and shook it. The boy leaned closer to Peeta and whispered something. Peeta nodded, and the boy walked onto the stage.

"Well, two tributes in one day. How exciting! Is he a friend of yours?" Effie asked him conversationally. The boy looked at her in disgust.

"No. I'm a friend of no one." He told her. She sighed.

"Tell me your name, dear." She replied. He glared at her.

"Don't call me that." He said as he looked at me. "And my name's Jack. Jack Rikkison." he told us. He extended his hand toward me, and I warily shook it.

"What does this guy want?" I thought to myself. The next thing I knew, we were whisked into the Justice Building and separated.

**There's the first chapter. If I get some reviews then I'll update. But again, this is just an experiment of my writing skill, so even if you don't want me to continue, review and tell me why. Well, I guess I'll possibly see you later!**


	2. Ch 2: To the Capitol

**The second chapter! Woohoo! Three shout outs:**

**AngelicWinds: Jack: Don't accuse me before we get into the real story! Me: Yeah, seriously, you hurt his feelings. JK, it explains itself.**

**13TheAce: Well, I hope so! Again, it explains itself. But, remember he won't be exactly the same because his story is different for this one.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks! I noticed that right after I posted it, and I'll do that from now on. And to answer your question, no he is 16, just like Katniss. Someone else who comes in much later is also that age.**

**I own no rights to the Hunger Games, just Jack. **

Chapter 2: To the Capitol

We are separated and put in different rooms. I sit there alone for several minutes until the door opens and my mother and sister walk in. They immediately start crying.

"You'll try to win, right?" Prim begs me. I don't want to tell her that I don't stand a chance.

"Of course, Prim. And maybe I can, I am pretty smart." I reassure her. She calms down a bit but continues to cry. I turn to my mother. "You can't zone out again. You're all she has. I won't be there anymore. Promise me." I say harshly. She seems hurt by this, but I know it's necessary.

"I won't. I promise." she says sincerely. I give her a stiff hug, and the Peacekeeper opens the door.

"Time's up." he says harshly. They are shoved out of the room.

"I promise, Prim!" I yell as the door slams behind them. I wait only a few seconds when the door opens again and Gale steps in. I immediately run into his arms. "I'm fine." I say.

"I know." he replies. He steps back and looks at me. "You can win this. You're stronger than them, you are. Get to a bow." he says to me.

"They might not have one." I argue.

"They will if they know how good you are! They just want a good show." he replies immediately. We know each other too well. The Peacekeeper appears again and pushes Gale out.

"Don't let them starve, Gale!" I beg as the door shuts again.

The last person to come in is Peeta, the boy Jack volunteered for. He walks in, and we awkwardly stare at each other. "Jack, he's a good guy. He'll have your back if you ask for it." he says. I nod unsure. He steps closer. "I'll keep an eye on Prim. I'll make sure she's getting enough to eat." he promised. I hug him.

"Thank you, Peeta. But tell me, who do you think has a better chance of coming back, me or Jack?" I ask him. He looks at me for a second.

"I think that's up to you, Katniss." he says as the Peacekeeper escorts him out.

After the goodbyes, I reunite with Jack and an armed escort as we are led to a car. Sitting in the back seat with Effie drone on wasn't fun. I glance at Jack and see him rolling his eyes at her and staring out the window. It was obvious that he couldn't care less what she was saying. _"And this guy is my strongest ally?"_ I think to myself.

Several minutes later, we arrive at the train station, where a beautiful train awaits us. Effie escorts us on board, and both Jack and I stare in awe.

The train was equipped with countless plush furniture all over the place. We had separate cars for our bedrooms, and all over the place was food. Food I had never seen before. "The good thing is, even though it's just for a little while, you get to enjoy all of this!" Effie exclaims happily. Jack glances at her uncaringly and walks down to his car. I stare at the food hungrily until I finally decide to eat.

Several hours later, I decide to turn in. I get in my car and look around. My bed could have fit my whole family. I can't help but be in awe that people have so much luxury outside of District 12. After looking around for a while, I get into bed and fall into a restless sleep.

The next morning, I walk into the dining car to see Jack leaning back in his chair listening to our mentor, Haymitch, talk about survival. "…"If you're still alive." Haymitch finishes as I sit down.

"I told you, I'm the best there is at sword fighting. I just storm the Cornucopia and get what I need. I'm not scared of Careers." Jack tells him while munching on an apple. Haymitch snorts.

"Yeah, the boy from last year said that. Where is he now?" he asks Jack. Jack just rolls his eyes and glances over at me.

"Looks like she finally woke up." he mutters. I look at him curiously.

"You know, I've lived in District Twelve all my life. We aren't exactly a huge District, so why is it that I didn't even know your name until the Reaping?" I ask him. He's silent for a few moments. Haymitch looks at him interestedly as he sips on liquor. Jack looks up at me.

"Is that your survival plan? To learn about your opponents before you kill them?" he asks me as he leans toward me. I can't help but notice the faint smell of polished metal coming off him. Suddenly, he pulls a knife out his sleeve and has me against the wall in less than a second. I stare at him in shock. Haymitch sat there laughing his head off while Effie was hysterical.

"Jack, what on Panem do you think you're doing!?" she shrieks. Jack just stares at me emotionless.

"You might wanna change your attitude, Katniss, because I'm your best bet in that arena, and you know it." he said to me as he lowers the knife and releases me. As angry as I am at his behavior, I can't help but have a newfound respect for him. If one of us belonged in the Games, it was him. Haymitch settles down.

"Now, for the hard part, mentoring. Are you two gonna wanna be separately trained or together?" he asks uneasily. We look at each other.

"It's up to you." Jack says as he throws some grapes in his mouth. I look at Haymitch.

"Together." I decide. Haymitch laughs.

"Then, you two might want to get a little bit more friendly with one another." he says as he gets up and walks to his car. I look at Jack.

"I'm sorry for the knife thing, but I could tell you didn't know what to think of me. But, know this: I'm twice the warrior you'll see from those pricks in the upper Districts. If you can convince me to pick your side, you'll make it to the end." he promises.

I look at him curiously. "Oh really? Then what happens when we stand by ourselves as the final two? You kill me, and then nothing will have mattered?" I ask coldly. He laughs quietly.

"You don't get it, do you, Katniss? I WANT to be in these Games. After what happened to me because of the Capitol, what better way to get their attention than to infiltrate what I know is what all of the populace will be watching. There's more to life than just us, Katniss. The Capitol earned what's coming to them, and I shall provide." he says to me softly. He had spoken in little more than a whisper this whole conversation.

For the first time, I knew what Jack was talking about when he had looked at me at the Reaping. _"You're in danger." _he had silently told me. I was in danger from the Capitol. He knew I would end up in the Games, but how? And why would he volunteer in the same Games as me if all he wants is attention? No, there's more than he's letting on.

He looks at me. "Well, if we're going to be training together, then we might want to get friendly. He held out his hand to me. I hesitantly shook it. "I'm Jack Rikkison, son of Jason Rikkison, brother of Mist Rikkison. My specialty is sword-fighting. I'm happy to be at your side." he says to me sincerely. I have to smile at his frivolity.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. I'm the sister of Primrose Everdeen. My specialty is archery." I tell him. I never tell people my mother's name. Seconds later, we heard Effie shout excitedly. Jack sighed and stood up. He walked to the window and raised his eyebrows.

"We're here. Behold the "glory" of the Capitol." he says sarcastically. I look out the window and gasp.

**Well, what did you think? Let me know! See ya!**


	3. Ch 3: The Parade

**Time for the shout outs, everyone!**

**TheEighthLight: Thanks, and no he won't have his Keyblade because this isn't Kingdom Hearts. And sure, idc. Believe me, you're not the first one to ask me that.**

**13TheAce: Lol, define what you mean by "more interesting."**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Don't worry, I'll explain.**

**So a lot of you freaked out about Mist being Jack's "sister." Notice the quotes on "sister." hint hint. That's all I'm saying about it. I only own Jack and his family!**

Chapter 3: The Parade

I stare out the window and gasp. Thousands of people are waiting at the station, trying to get just a glimpse of us. Jack steps away from the window in disgust. "They can't wait to watch us die." he says quietly. I look at him for a second before we're pulled off the train by Effie. She leads us to some sort of building where we are made "camera ready." Every hair not on my head is yanked off, and I am forced to bathe in some disgusting substance to keep it from growing back for several weeks. I'm hosed down several times. I'm finally lying there naked when I hear one of the people working on me say, "She needs to be hosed again before she goes to Cinna." So I'm hosed again and taken to a small room where I wait.

Several minutes later, a man in his mid-twenties walks in. He wears none of the ridiculous makeup they wear in the Capitol. He only wears a subtle hint of gold eyeliner. "Katniss Everdeen." he says as he sits down on a chair in front of me.

"Are you here to make me ready to die?" I ask harshly. He notes my tone.

"I'm here to make you special. The parade's tonight, and you'll need a costume." he explains. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, we're always coal miners." I say, irritated.

"Yeah, but I don't want to do that. I want to make you unique." Cinna tells me.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER…..

"This isn't real fire, is it?" I ask nervously. Jack rolls his eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen, scared of fire?" he jokes, but keeps a serious face. I don't have reply, since he's right. Cinna looks at me.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you. Just smile, and pretend to like the audience." he explains. Haymitch appears next to our chariot.

"One piece of advice, you two: stand together. All the others act like the other one doesn't exist. Stand out and be unique." he advises us. I roll my eyes and look at Jack.

"You're the boss." he replies. I look at him in shock. Suddenly, our chariot starts moving, and we're moving in front of the audience. I glance at Jack and can't help but admire his good looks. He has the perfect facial expression. He has a slightly indifferent, smoldering gaze that reflects his personality perfectly. The crowd absolutely loves him.

Suddenly, he reaches for my hand. I yank it back and stare at him. "Remember what Haymitch said: stand together." he said back. I hesitantly put my hand in his, and he raises both of them into the air. At the same moment, our fire turns on. The crowd goes berserk and the whole place starts shaking. Jack looks at me in surprise, and we make it to the end of the parade where President Snow is waiting for us. He proudly stands up and echoes into the microphone.

"Tributes, we welcome you! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin!" he shouts. The crowd goes wild once more as we circle back around and head back to Cinna, Portia, who is Jack's stylist, Effie, and Haymitch.

"I told you they'd love it." Haymitch says to us. I glance at Jack and see him staring at the male tribute from District Two. They were staring at each other so intensely I could feel the tension.

"Let's get back to our rooms." Effie says nervously. We head for the elevator and go up to our floor, which is the top since we're District 12. After a huge dinner, Jack and I both decide to turn in. After all, our first day of training was tomorrow. I kept thinking about that brute of a boy from 2. Jack was well built and muscular, but that boy was even bigger. I wondered if he and Jack would clash during training tomorrow. _"At least I have one of them on my side."_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**Shorter than the last one but next chapter will be plenty long. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Ch 4: Training

**Hello! Shout outs:**

**13TheAce: No, it was just supposed to be short. This one is longer, I promise.**

**AngelicWinds: Lol, trust that feeling. And it has everything to do with his backstory, which I won't reveal for a while, Mwa-haha!**

**TheEighthLight: No prob and send them whenever.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: It's okay, he was one of mine, too.**

**This is one of my personal favorite chapters. Here we go!**

**I own nothing but Jack!**

Chapter 4: Training

The next morning, Haymitch argues with Effie on walking us down to the training center. "No other tributes are being escorted. It will just make them look weak!" Haymitch told her. Effie, after a moment of composure, heeded his advice. She did, however, insist on walking us to the elevator.

As Jack and I walked in to the training center, I looked around and gasped. The room was massive, easily fitting a dozen of my houses back home inside of it. There were climbing nets, practice dummies, and all kinds of weapons. I notice that we are among the last tributes to arrive. The boy from 2 stares at us as we walk in. Jack meets his stare as he heads immediately for the weapons. I grab his arm.

"You don't think it's a bad idea to show them our strengths?" I ask him urgently. He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"I'm not scared of them, Katniss. If you want to go set snares and tie knots, be my guest. I'm gonna get some real training in." he says to me. I watch his back as he heads off for the swords' rack.

"Cato!" said the girl from two as she walks to her male counterpart. He looks at her, and she whispers something in his ear. He nods and they both look at Jack. I see both tributes from District 1 join them as well.

Meanwhile, Jack grabs a sword and a belt of knives. He flips the sword around and holds it backhand. The Careers smile and snigger at this, but keep watching him. Jack positions himself amidst a dozen dummies. After a deep breath, he shoots off, beheading three at once. He quickly twirled his sword around him, slashing two behind him while getting on his knee and pulling out six knives. Instantly, he throws them all into different directions, sinking in to the remaining six dummies. He motions for the assistant as he picks up a spear. The assistant throws several mobile dummies into the air. Jack aims as he watches the objects descend. At the perfect time, he throws the spear, which hits all moving objects and strings them up. The spear thuds into the opposite wall and sticks. Jack smirks as he tosses his sword into the air and catches it by the handle. He walks up to the dummies and pulls out all of the knives, before returning them to the belt.

As he walks over to put the sword and knives back on the rack, he looks over to see the brutish boy from 2 approaching him. Jack keeps his back to him and starts looking for another weapon. Cato walks up and stands next to him, pretending to be looking for one as well. "You know, we could use a guy like you in our alliance." he mentions. Jack turns and stares at him emotionless. Cato smiled. "You should know that we don't offer this to a lot of people. You'd be a great asset to us. We're the lead dogs here. We'll have food, weapons, and all the things that keep you alive in the Games. So what do you say, 12?" he asked. Jack smiled.

"I'm debating my own plan. How long does the offer stand?" he asked him seemingly sincere. Cato smiled.

"Until after your first kill." he told him. Jack nodded.

"I'll let you know." he answered. Cato nodded and walked away.

Meanwhile, I was enjoying myself at the knot tying station. The trainer seemed to be happy to have one person at her station. While I had learned a lot, I longed to grab a bow. I watched Cato's District partner throw knives with precision. I watched as the boy from 1 sparred Cato with a spear and the girl from 1 tried to use a bow.

Suddenly, Cato walked threateningly up to the boy from 5. "Where's my knife, Justin? Where is it!? You stole my knife!" he screams as Peacekeepers hold him back from attacking the boy. I look at the boy from 11, another brute. The boy was looking at the ceiling and laughing. I look up to see a little twelve year old girl hanging onto the net with Cato's knife in her hand. I can't help but laugh until I see Jack talking with Cato. I stop and stare surprised as Cato smiles and nods at something Jack said. Cato turns and walks away as Jack comes up to me.

"You done yet?" he asks me, sounding tired. My faith in him is shaken.

"No. You go on up. I'll be there later. Don't wait for me." I tell him. He nods, also looking surprised. But he leaves, as do most of the others. The only remaining tributes are myself and the two from 11.

"Rue, let's go." says the big boy. The little girl walks up to him.

"Hey, Thresh, do you think I have a chance?" she asks him. The boy looks down at her.

"More than you know." he replies as they leave the room, leaving me alone. I look at the ceiling. _"Is there even anyone on my side? I thought I could trust Jack, but now…." _I think to myself. I sigh and slowly make my way back to our floor, where Effie gives me a lecture on staying too long and missing dinner. I apologize as I take some food to my room and eat. I finish eating and lay down in bed. Tomorrow was the evaluation tests.

**So, what do you think? Review and let me know!**


	5. Ch 5: Scores

**I would have updated yesterday, but I was tired. Sorry! Shout outs:**

**AngelicWinds: Yeah, how can she when no one knows what side he's really on?**

**Shadow13: Thanks! I was hoping he would work somewhere else!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: That would be too cowardly. Besides, I don't even know what Jack intends, lol. Honestly I don't. I'll find out what he decides when you do, lol.**

**13TheAce: Yeah, he knows he's a badass. You better believe it!**

**I own Jack and his "family."**

Chapter 5: The Scores

I wake up the next morning feeling very nervous. I walk into the dining room to see Jack at the other end of the table. Effie welcomed me as Haymitch sat clutching his head, nursing a hangover. I try to silently get Jack's attention, but he refuses to look at me. Suddenly, I've had enough. "You know what, Jack?! If you won't tell me your plan, then this alliance is over before we even go in the Games!" I scream at him. Jack leans back in his chair and stairs at me, eyebrows raised.

"It's not so fun when you get the cold shoulder, is it?" he says as a matter of factly. I glare at him. He smiles. "I never said you had to make me your ally. If you don't want me to act of my own accord and be your little slave….." he trails off as he stands up. A knife appears in his hand. "…..Then why don't come and make me?" he challenges me. I am unsure of what to say. It seems Effie has kept her bearings, though.

"Jack, put that down and eat your breakfast! Honestly, you two should at least be civilized enough to know your table manners!" she gasps. Jack looks at her in disgust.

"Excuse me for growing up in a shack where we have to fight for our next of scrap of food." he says coldly. Effie backs down, offended. But Jack doesn't stop there. "I'm sorry that we weren't born in the Capitol, where you eat until you're full, and then puke it up to go eat more. I'm used to one meal a week, two if I'm lucky. I wasn't exactly taught table manners, lady. You all think this Capitol and the Hunger Games are the best thing ever invented, but you're wrong! Every year, 23 boys and girls are slaughtered so you can all sit back in amusement. You ask yourselves questions like, "I'm bored. When will the next one die? I can't wait for that!" he exploded. It seemed to me that he had even more hatred for the Capitol than Gale did.

Haymitch stood up and faced Jack. "That's enough, son. Step down." he said threateningly. Jack just stared laughing. _"This guy's insane." _I think to myself. Haymitch seems unnerved by this, but doesn't back down. "Jack, you can get yourself in deep water here, you might want to back off." he said calmly. Jack smiled and looked at him.

"Look around you, Haymitch! They've already done it! We're preparing to fight for our lives in an Arena! What else can they do?" he yelled back. It is at this point that Effie ushers me out the door.

"I can't take any more." she tells me. I look at her and see her on the verge of tears. For the first time, I pity her.

Back in the room, Jack was still arguing with Haymitch. "As I recall, Jack, you VOLUNTEERED for this! What else can they do? They'll target your family!" he explained furiously. But the second Katniss walked out, Jack went back to his normal self.

"Nice act." he complemented. Haymitch sighed.

"Don't ask me to do this again, Jack." he warned. Jack nodded, and Haymitch, after looking around to make sure they were alone, stepped toward Jack and handed him something small. Jack nodded in thanks and left the room.

"Meet Katniss outside the Training Center in fifteen minutes. Your private sessions are starting." Haymitch called after them. Jack waved behind him to let him know he heard him.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…..

I sat on the bench with Thresh to my right and Jack to my left. One by one, we are called into the room. First Marvel, then Glimmer, then Cato, and so on. Finally, Jack and I are the only ones left. I sigh as I look at him. "Jack, don't do anything to make them target you." I plead. He looks at me, surprised.

"I didn't know you cared." he replies icily. I hesitate, but continue.

"Jack, I want you to know that if I have any allies in the Arena, I want you." I say trying to stay calm as I say it. He looks at me emotionless for several seconds.

"Katniss Everdeen." says a voice over the intercom. I sigh and head in to the room.

"Hey, Katniss." Jack calls after me. I turn and look at him. He smiles. "Took you long enough. Good luck in there." he tells me smiling. I smile back and walk into the room.

I immediately can tell something is wrong. They've been here too long. They're distracted by a pig that's just arrived. I decide to go ahead and show my strength, though. I pick up a bow. After aiming the arrow at the dummy, I shoot. The arrow thumps into the bullseye inthe dead center. I smile as I turn to the judges. A few are giving me approving nods, but most are distracted by the pig. I frown in contempt. I angrily pick up an arrow and aim. A second later, the arrow shoots the apple out of the pig's mouth and sticks into the wall. All the judges look at me, shocked. I bow lazily.

"Katniss Everdeen, thank you for your appreciation." I say. I throw the bow down and walk out without being dismissed. I only imagine what awaits Jack as he prepares to go in.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Jack, Cinna, and I sit on the couch in front of the T.V. Haymitch sits in his chair, and Effie and Portia were on another couch. We watch as the show host, Caesar Flickerman, reveals all of the scores. Unsurprisingly, all the tributes from 1 and 2 receive high scores, ranging from 8 to 9. Thresh gets a 9, and we all lean forward in anticipation. "Girls first, so District 12, Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire." Caesar announces. He hesitates. "Eleven!" he shouts. I jump up in shock as they all congratulate me.

"They must have like your gut." Haymitch tells me with a smile. Jack gives a smile as well. Caesar smiles. "You all know this one too, folks: Jack Rikkison, the Loner Wanderer!" he shouts. The crowd goes just wild for Jack as they did for Cato and Thresh. I look at him.

"You must have quite an expression, Loner Wanderer." I say, thinking about his new title. He himself seems to be pondering it.

"Well, I must have seemed like a loner, and anyone from back home knew that I just wandered, never staying in one place. Caesar calms them down.

"So Jack Rikkison….An Eleven as well!" he shouts. The crowd roars its approval. Jack seems proud of his eleven, but looks disgusted with the crowd's reaction.

"What did you even do?" I have to ask him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I cut stuff up with a sword…..while throwing a dozen knives…..while throwing a spear…while climbing a net and jumping off a high drop." he said casually. I open my mouth in shock. He just shakes his head. Effie stands up.

"Well, off to bed with both of you!" she exclaims. Jack and I raise our eyebrows at her, but Cinna and Portia step in.

"We're not kidding. Your interviews are tomorrow, so we need you rested and prepared." Cinna explains. Jack sniggers.

"You force me on stage, I'm not giving the crowd a shard of respect." he tells them. Portia raises her eyebrows.

"You'll do what I tell you. Now go to bed." she says forcefully. Jack sighs as we both get up and head to our rooms. He gives me one last look before he disappears into his room. I walk into mine and almost immediately fall asleep as I lay down.

**Well, I hope it was long enough. I might update WC but don't hold your breath. Something big happens in the next chapter for that so I think I'll make you wait. Anyway, hope you liked it and just a few more chapters before the Games start. Vote on my poll if you want to.**


	6. Ch 6: The Interviews

**Hey, everyone! Shout outs are as follows:**

**AngelicWinds: You know it! He has to, lol. He hates the Capitol.  
**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Well, you'll find out now!  
**

**13TheAce: Yeah, I know. I wasn't gonna give Jack less than a ten. You can pretty much tell that Jack isn't just a normal kid in the Games. He's been training. And all that will be explained way later.  
**

**I only own Jack!  
**

Chapter 6: The Interviews

The whole day, I spend time running around places, getting ready for the interviews. Cinna brings out a dress that makes me gasp in awe. He just smiles, telling me that I'm worth it. Jack disappeared hours ago, since Portia wanted them private. My prep team spends all day preparing me. Finally, the time comes that we stand in line to go on stage.

As I watch Marvel's interview, I look behind me at Jack. His mind is obviously somewhere else. For some reason, he is pale and he is holding his fists so tight the knuckles are white. "Are you okay?" I ask him, concerned. He looks up at me suddenly, and he looks fine.

"Yeah. You?" he asks me normally. I raise my eyebrows at his sudden change.

"Jack, what's going on?" I ask him knowingly. He sighs.

"I can't stand these people. I don't know if I can go on stage and pretend to like them." he tells me. I smile.

"Well, that makes two of us." I tell him. He smiles.

"Cato!" yells Caesar. We turn and watch the screen. Cato walks up and shakes Caesar's hand and sits down.

"So tell me, Cato, how good of a chance do you think you have to become victor?" Caesar asks him. Cato smiled.

"Well, with my allies, I think I have a pretty awesome chance." he replied.

"And who are these allies, Cato?" Caesar asks him. Cato raised his eyebrows.

"I'll just say one of them is being difficult to recruit." he said hintingly. Jack shook his head, and I laughed.

Caesar leaned forward knowingly.

"I don't blame you for wanting that one." he said smiling. The buzzer went off, and they stood. "Cato!" he yelled as Cato raised his hand to the crowd. They went wild for him.

As the rest of the interviews quickly went by, my hands start to sweat. Jack grabs my hand.  
"If I can go up there, you can too." he tells me encouragingly. I smile.

"Katniss Everdeen!" yells Caesar. I sigh and slowly walk on stage. I shake his hand and sit down. I remember what Cinna said to me earlier._ "Dont spin until I signal to you."_

"So, Katniss, tell me, we were all very moved when you volunteered for your sister. What did you say to her...in the end?" he asks me. I look at him, trying to forget the audience.

"I told her that I would try to win for her." I say sincerely. He grasps my hand.

"And try you will. On another note, I think we all felt something the moment you two came out on fire. Tell me, is it real?" he asks me. I smile.

"Yes. In fact, I'm wearing them tonight. Would you like to see?" I ask. The crowd murmurs in approval. I stand up and begin to twirl, knowing it was the time. Flames appear around the edge of my dress. and I twirl and twirl. Finally, I stumble down to the seat feeling very dizzy.

"Well, isn't that exciting, folks!" Caesar booms out. The crowd roars their approval. Caesar motions for me to stand. The gong goes off, signaling the end of my time. "Katniss Everdeen!" he roars. The crowd roars in applause as I walk back off the stage. I meet up with Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna behind stage. We watch the monitor in front of us for the final interview. Caesar quiets the crowd and begins to speak. "Well, folks, we're at the last tribute, and you all know who I'm talking about!" he yells. The crowd gives a deafening roar of delight.

Caesar walked forward. "You love him! You know him as the Loner Wanderer, but we know him as the taciturn Jack Rikkison!" he yells happily. The crowd claps loudly as Jack walks on stage. I can tell that he couldn't care less about the crowd, but they couldn't. He silently shook Caesar's hand and sat down. The crowd went silent, waiting to hear Jack speak. "So, Jack, I'm sure none of us were surprised about your score. Still, well done on earning that eleven. I'm not surprised at all that Cato wants to ally with you." he complements. Jack stares at him silently. This doesn't faze Caesar at all.

"Well, Jack, that young man you volunteered for, is he a friend of yours?" Caesar asks. Jack raises his eyebrows.

"No. I have no friends." he replies. Caesar laughs.

"Well, quite the contrary, you have all of us!" he says waving his arm around the room. The crowd screams in agreement. Jack sat back and looked at him.

"Well, Caesar, the only reason I volunteered was because someone had to go, and no one back home will miss me." he tells him without emotion. Caesar shakes his head.

"Come on, Jack, there has to be a girl back home waiting! I mean, you have as good a chance as Cato to win!" he prods. Jack sighs.

"No, Caesar, there isn't." he tells him.

"I don't believe it for a second! Handsome, muscular guy like you? C'mon, Jack!" he continues. I can tell this is about to set Jack off.

"She came here with me, alright!?" he screams before putting his hands on his head. My mouth drops in shock. So too does Caesar's.

"I understand now. You volunteered...to protect her, didn't you?" he surmised. Jack slowly nodded. The gong rang, but the crowd didn't want Jack to go.

Jack walks off the stage as Caesar tries to calm the crowd. He isn't surprised at all when I throw him against the wall in anger.

"I know what you're gonna say, so use your head before you speak." he tells me calmly. This makes me hesitate. Haymitch runs up and pulls me away.

"He just did you a favor." he explained. I shake my head.

"He made me look weak!" I yell.

"He made the crowd see strength in you! Don't you see yet? The crowd loves him, and he threw it to you! That is what might save your life!" Haymitch yells back. I stop, seeing the truth in his words. I go to say sorry to Jack, but he is already in the elevator with Effie heading up to the floor.

By the time I get to our floor, he is nowhere to be seen. I sigh, wishing I wasn't so headstrong. Haymitch puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, sweetheart. He'll come around. Just give him time for both of you to calm down. But make sure you talk to each other tonight. You'll have to if you plan on doing this alliance." he implores me. I nod sleepily.

"Alright, get some rest. But make sure you talk to him before we leave tomorrow. You won't get a chance to after that." he warns me. I nod as I head to my room and fall into an uneasy sleep.

**Only two more chapters before the bloodbath! Review and see ya later!**


	7. Ch 7: The Last Night

**Hey, everyone! Shout outs:**

**MindMaster: Thanks!**

**ShadowDragon1317: Thanks! I wanted him different than his KH counterpart.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Again, it all has to do with his backstory. **

**TheEighthLight: Well go finish after you read this!**

**AngelicWinds: Yeah, I bet she wouldn't be happy….. Me: Jacky's in deep water! Jack: You know what?! *grabs a sword and knives* Me: *runs away while typing chapter***

**13TheAce: Isn't any prepared person?**

**I own Jack and his family. Forgive me for the shortness of this chapter.**

Chapter 7: The Last Night

I toss and turn in bed for hours, trying to fall asleep. I eventually realize that I won't find sleep tonight. Predictable, considering what is happening tomorrow. I sigh as I get out of bed and dress. I decide to go to the dining room and find some food. Maybe that will take my mind off things.

As I walk out to the table, I look at the window and am not surprised to see Jack staring out at the city. "You can't sleep, either?" I ask as I walk up to him. He calmly looks at me. I had expected him to jump in surprise at my voice, but it seems that nothing ever fazes him. Except for that one time before the evaluations.

He shakes his head at my question. "Can anybody?" he replies. I smile as I sit down across from him. For not the first time, I sit there and admire him. His looks, his build, his presence, all of it.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared." I said almost tauntingly. He gives me a small smile and looks back out the window.

"You know, I've known for so long that I would go into these Games. I thought I was prepared for it, but…." he trails off. I raise my eyebrows.

"So you are worried." I say in surprise. He looks back at me.

"Not for myself. For all of these kids that don't belong here. Now Marvel and Cato, possibly Thresh, and me…..We belong here. Well, me especially." he trails off again.

"Jack, why had I only seen you in District 12 for the last six months? Why haven't I seen you the rest of your life. Normally, people the same age go to school together." I ask him curiously. Jack smiles.

"My parents were…..overbearing. They never let me leave the house. My father was obsessed with the Games. He said that I would end up going in, and that I needed to be prepared for it. I went to school three days a week, and spent the rest training. I trained in sword fighting, archery, knife throwing, spear throwing, all of the basic stuff in the Games. He also said that he'd kill me himself if I never volunteered for someone else. 'Any other kid has twice the worth that you do. It's for the best that you take their place.' He would say all the time. I hated him for it." Jack explained. I frowned in pity. So my life wasn't as bad as I thought.

"And now that you're in the Games? Did he say goodbye to you?" I ask him. Jack shakes his head.

"The only one that said goodbye was Mist, my sister. She's really the only one that ever truly cared about me." he tells me.

"This can't be easy to talk about. Does that mean you trust me, since you're confiding in me?" I ask him compassionately. He looks into my eyes.

"I don't know about you yet. I can see us being allies. I can also see myself willing to defend you with my life. But, of course, I always see the other option: Coming home a victor, the respect I craved. I demand that my father be punished for his abuses." he says longingly. I have to frown at this comment.

"So you haven't decided if we're allies yet?" I ask him urgently. He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry I'm not the District partner you'd prefer. You and Gale always were close. I'm beginning to wonder if Peeta was saved by my action, or looked down on for his show of weakness." he said quietly. I go to touch him to calm him down, but he jerks away from me. I slap his hand and sit close to him, trying to offer comfort.

"I don't want to owe you favors." he mutters. I shake my head.

"Let whatever happens tomorrow happen. I'm not the only one with issues." I tell him. For the first time, as he looks at me, I see gratitude and happiness in his face. I lean against his chest, and he doesn't push me away this time.

"Katniss, whatever happens, thank you." he tells me quietly. I smile, not wanting to ruin his happy moment with words.

I don't know how long we lay there, but eventually he shakes me awake and tries to get me to walk to my room. I refuse, since I have finally gotten tired enough to sleep, and am almost doing so. He sighs as he picks me up bridal style. He carries me down the hallway toward my room. He lays me in my bed and goes to leave, but I grab his hand. "Wait until I'm asleep." I beg him. He doesn't respond, but I can tell he does what I ask.

As the sun comes up and Effie comes screaming to my door, I look up and he is gone, like a ghost.

**Don't hate for the Jack/Katniss moments! Next chapter is the Games preparation and after that, the Games begin!**


	8. Ch 8: The Games Begin

**Shout outs:**

**13TheAce: Thanks, I tried!  
**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, I know.  
**

**I own Jack and his family. Sorry again for this short chapter.  
**

Chapter 8: The Games Begin

I groggily get out of bed as Effie is screaming like a siren. "We're going to be late!" she exclaims. I ignore her and take my time getting ready. When I finally walk out into the main room, Effie begins to lecture me, but suddenly stops and bursts into tears. I guess I made a lasting impression on her. Jack walks out a minute later with Haymitch in tow. We head down to the preparation rooms together. Haymitch stands outside as Jack and I are taken to separate rooms and made ready. As I'm ready to go, my prep team looks at me sadly.

"Thank you, Katniss. We won't ever forget you." says Venia, who was always the strongest. I smile as they silently leave the room. Jack, Haymitch and I then head for the launch deck, where the hovercraft is waiting.

"They'll have food and weapons in the Cornucopia. Don't go for it. They're just baiting you in to the blood bath. Get out of there, and find a water source." he tells us urgently. I nod, but I can tell Jack isn't listening to a word he's saying. Jack gets on the hovercraft, but I stay to say bye to Haymitch. I have no idea where Effie went.

"Haymitch..." I begin. He pats my shoulder awkwardly.

"Don't worry, sweet heart. Just trust that boy. We don't know what he's really planning, but I'm pretty sure he won't let you die." he tries to reassure me. I raise an eyebrow, not feeling comforted. He smiles motions me to board.

I step on board and sit down. The little girl, Rue, is watching me. I try to look strong. A Peacekeeper walks up to me. "Give me your arm." she orders. I do as she says and she injects something into my arm. I feel the pain instantly as whatever it is hits my vein.

"What is that?" I ask her worriedly.

"Your tracker." she explains as she moves on to the others. When she inject's Jack's, he doesn't even flinch. I sigh, feeling extremely nervous. A few minutes later, I can feel us rising into the air, and soon we are flying across the country. As I glance around, I see Cato staring at Jack questioningly. I look at Jack and see him ignoring him. I have to smile a bit at that.

Less than an hour later, we arrive and are separated. I am led down a white hallway and escorted into a small room with a tube in the corner. Cinna is waiting for me, and I quickly embrace him. He knows that I wouldn't want him to say anything reassuring, so we sit on the couch in silence. I take sips of water at a time. Finally, I hear a voice. "Tributes, enter your tubes." it orders. I look at Cinna in fear as I approach my tube. He nods and waits until I'm in position.

"I'm not allowed to bet, but If I could, I'd bet on you." he tells me with a smile. I smile back sincerely. At least I made one friend before I die. The next thing, I know, I am rising up into the ceiling. I keep going up and up, until the sun blinds my vision. I look around. We are in a green meadow. Straight ahead of me is a drop off that leads who knows where. To my right lies a massive forest. In front of me is the golden horn, the Cornucopia, with tons of weapons and supplies littered all over the place. I see a bow, and shift my feet toward that position.

The countdown hits 30.

I prepare myself for the sprint. I'm having trouble breathing.

The countdown hits 15.

I glance around me. I can't see Cato or the Careers. They must be on the other side.

The countdown hits 5.

I meet Jack's eyes, and he shakes his head. I look at him questioningly.

The gong goes off.

**I promise next chapter will be longer! Please don't send me flamers about the length!**


	9. Ch 9: The Bloodbath

**Hello! I have to admit, I'm a bit depressed right now because this time tomorrow, my other story(WC) will be finished! Anyway, shout outs:**

**13TheAce: Lol, yep!**

**AngelicWinds: You bet it does!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Gosh, okay. And thanks so much for the encouragement!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Again, yep!**

**TheEighthLight: Yeah, you never have…..**

**I own Jack and his family. You can expect all of my ocs(except Illusion obviously) to have at least one cameo in this story. On to the first chapter of the Games!**

Chapter 9: The Bloodbath

I am momentarily confused at Jack's head motion toward me. This causes me to lose the lead that I need, and I am at least a second behind everyone else. I intend to do as Haymitch told me, but I'm not leaving empty-handed. I head for the bow, until I see Cato coming out of the Cornucopia. I spin around and spot an orange backpack on the ground, not far away from me. I also see Jack WALKING toward the Cornucopia. _"Now is not the time to be a show stealer!" _I scream in my head. Jack picks up a sword lying on the ground and twirls it. I snap back to my senses and run for the backpack. As I reach it, I see the boy from 8 coming at me with a spear. I brace myself, even though I can't believe that I'm going to die in the bloodbath. A sword comes out of the boy's chest. A second later, the sword is pulled out and the boy falls. Jack holds his sword backhand as he grabs me. "Get out of here while you can! I'll catch up!" he yells. I nod and run for the forest. Clove throws a knife at me, hitting the backpack. I sprint into the woods, leaving Jack behind. I hear multiple cannons going off. I count eleven when they stop, and I keep running. _"Jack, you better be okay back there. Kill Cato for me." _I ask him in my head, only half joking.

END KATNISS POV…..

The bloodbath over, all of the weaker tributes lay dead. The rest had scattered and run. Thresh had disappeared into the field, but most of the others had gone into the woods. Jack held his sword over his shoulder as Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove all surrounded him with their weapons ready. "I told you that you should have joined us, Twelve." said Cato gloatingly. Jack smiled as he flicked his sword out to his side, knocking the blood off the blade and onto the grass. Marvel stopped smiling and frowned.

"Look, he thinks he can take us on!" he said not believing it. He readied his spear as Glimmer cocked an arrow to her string and Clove readied her throwing knives. Cato raised his hand.

"He CAN take us on, you idiots." he told them. Jack smiled.

"And here I thought you were all muscle and no brain." he said mockingly. Cato raised his eyebrow as he grabbed a sword.

"You have a choice, Twelve. You run on in to the forest and find your girl, you join, us, or you fight all of us here. But, remember, even if you can take us all down, you're going down with us." he told Jack, who rolled his eyes.

"That's your ultimatum? I think I'll take my chances fighting. It's always worked for me before." Jack told them as he flipped hos sword around into his battle stance. Cato motioned to Glimmer, who stepped forward, her arrow trained on Jack.

"yeah? Well, have you ever deflected an arrow with just a sword?" Cato asked him smiling. He lowered his arm, and Glimmer let loose the arrow as Jack gasped.

KATNISS POV…

I walk at a fast pace for several hours. I don't stop until I know that I'm a safe distance from the careers. That is when I hear the last cannon. I stop and open the pack to see what I have: a bundle of rope, a sleeping bag, some dried beef strips, an empty water bottle, and some crackers. I also have the knife Clove "gave" me. My mouth is very dry, and I need to find some water soon. I stop for a bit and wait for Jack to catch up, but he doesn't come. I suddenly think about it, and fear grips me._ "That last cannon….was it Jack?" _I ask myself in fear. I catch myself, remembering that he isn't the only fighter. I get up and continue traveling to find a water source.

About an hour later, I collapse against a tree. My mouth is so dry that I can hardly breathe. I look up at the sky, toward Haymitch. "Water." I croak pleadingly. When nothing comes, I begin to think. Haymitch is talking to me by not sending it. It means that I am close to it. I slowly stumble along. I am so thirsty that I don't see the drop off ahead of me and I fall. I tumble down the hill and into a pond. I get out and greedily gulp down almost a gallon of water. I fill my water bottle up, and decide to find a tree to sleep in for the night.

As I lay on a branch in my sleeping bag, I wake up to hear the anthem of the Capitol. This is the time that the faces of the dead are shown in the sky. All of the Careers are alive. The first face is the girl from three. The rest are both from 4, the boy from five, both from six, both from seven, the boy from eight, both from nine, and the girl from ten. I sigh in relief at not seeing Jack's face up there. So the Careers, Thresh, Rue, Jack and I, and a few other random tributes. Half of us, gone in the first day. I try to look strong for the cameras as I lean back against the trunk of the tree and fall into a light sleep.

**What do you think of the first Games chapter? I won't update this again until Wanderer's Chronicles is finished. Review, and vote on my poll!**


	10. Ch 10: A Revelation

**Hey, everyone. I'm a little heartbroken because WC is now finished. Anyway, shout outs:**

**13TheAce: Yep! You'll have to wait and see!**

**TheEighthLight: Lol, okay…**

**Shadowdragon1317: That's great and thanks! The last chapter for WC is up!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, did you really think I would have Jack die on the first day of the Games?**

**Here's chapter 10! I own the Rikkisons!**

Chapter 10: A Revelation

I sleep lightly for most of the night. Until suddenly, I wake up due to light on my eyes and the smell of smoke. I look over and sigh. Some stupid tribute has made a fire at night. "Idiot." I say quietly as I go back to sleep.

END KATNISS POV….

The girl from District Eight sat shivering, trying to warm herself by the fire. She heard a twig snap and she looked over in fright. The Careers all stood in front her smiling. "Please don't kill me!" she squealed. Cato smiled as he handed Glimmer a sword. The girl tried to run, and Glimmer gave chase.

KATNISS POV….

I am almost asleep again when I hear the cannon. I jump in fright and nearly fall out of the tree. I immediately knew that it was the fire builder that had died. I can't help but wonder where Jack has vanished to. I saw him stay behind and take on the Careers, but none of them are dead. Suddenly, I hear voices below me and I freeze, not making a sound.

"Cato, do you think she's this way?" asked Clove. Cato smiled.

"I don't know. Hey, Tracker, why don't you help out?" he said harshly. To my utter shock, Jack appears at his side out of nowhere.

"Call me that again, and see who the next cannon is." Jack told him menacingly. Cato help up his hands and backed away. Jack bent down to the ground.

"She sat here, probably to go through that bag she grabbed. She probably looked for a tree to sleep in. That's smart, because I don't think any of you can climb trees." he said just by looking at the ground. The Careers mumbled in agreement.

"But you can?" asked Glimmer mockingly. Jack looked at her without emotion.

"I can. I can also climb cliff sides, and I can fall twenty feet without breaking a sweat. What can you do? Shoot a bow like an amateur?" he said with the slightest smirk as he led the way through the bushes. Clove and Marvel began to follow, but Glimmer looked at Cato.

"Why don't we take him out now, while his back's turned?" she asked him. Cato shushed her, but Jack's footsteps stopped. He came back to them.

"If you want to kill me, then I suggest you try again. Just remember what happened at the Cornucopia. I can cut arrows in half with just a sword. So if you want to take me on, say it to my face." he said as he had his hand on his sword. Cato stepped in.

"No one's fighting anybody, alright? Tensions are just running high because it's the first night. C'mon, let's get back to camp." he said putting a hand on each of their chests. Jack pushed it off and moved aside so they could go in front. Cato went first, followed by Glimmer. As Jack went to move, I could have sworn he looked right at me for the briefest second.

I realize that I have a hatred for Jack. How dare he say he was allying with me and then choose the Careers? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I guess I'm on my own now. But, that look…..It spoke to me. _"Stay where you are." _it said. As much as I want to hate Jack, I feel like he still has my back. But, maybe it's just the tiredness in my mind. All I know is that he can't be trusted.

I decide to go back to sleep for the night and start heading west tomorrow. Away from the Careers. Away from Jack.

***Beethoven music* So what do ya think? Different than Peeta's role? Let me know!**


	11. Ch 11: Chased Up a Tree

**Hey, everyone! I would have updated earlier but Walking Dead was on. Shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: That's good. That you have it all figured out, not necessarily how it ends.**

**13TheAce: Yeah! That's one of my pet peeves about Peeta. I fully support GalexKatniss because Gale is awesome and I can't stand Peeta.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks! He's supposed to be much darker than **

**Peeta. Just wait until the upcoming chapters.**

**AngelicWinds: Yeah, I know. So sad. I need to start working on the plot for RTDoD.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, you really hate Cato, don't you?**

**I own the Rikkisons!**

Chapter 11: Chased Up a Tree

I wake up the next morning still not believing Jack. I keep telling myself that's waiting for me near the Cornucopia. Another part of me tells me to forget him and keep going. Eventually, this part wins, and I decide to head west.

GAMEMAKER HQ…..

"Sir, she's almost two kilometers away from the rest of the Tributes." said one of the workers. Seneca walked up and frowned.

"Well, let's turn her around, shall we?" he said smiling.

KATNISS POV…

I climb into a tree to rest for a bit. Not even an hour later, I wake to the smell of smoke almost overwhelming me. I turn around and see a massive fire crawling through the forest. I know this is the Gamemakers' doing and I jump down and try to flee. I sprint several hundred yards, trying to avoid the deadly flames. I look up and see a fireball coming at my face. I roll forward as the fireball shoots over my head. I try to run to the left, but a tree falls in the way and blocks my path. I look around desperately, trying to find a way to avoid the flames. As I begin running to my right toward a drop off, a fireball flies by, searing the top part of my calf. I cry out in pain as I stumble forward and tumble down the hill. I close my eyes as I'm falling, and the next thing I know, I land in an ice cold river.

I sigh as my calf is drenched in the cold water. I float downstream until I see them. The group of Careers is walking toward me, unaware that I'm there. Suddenly, Marvel spots me and points at me happily. The group begins to laugh as they begin to come after me. I clamber up the opposite bank and glance behind me.

Cato and Glimmer are leading the charge, followed by Marvel and Clove, with Jack bringing up the rear. I run around frantically, knowing I can't outrun them. But, I can out-climb them. I see a tree ahead of me and immediately begin to scramble up it. As I reach the top and grasp the trunk, which is no thicker than a foot wide, the group assembles below me. Glimmer shoots two arrows at me, both of which are overshot.

Cato grabs a sword and tries to climb up it. He climbs about ten feet before falling back to the ground. Jack sniggers at this. Cato gets up and looks at him angrily.

"Weren't you talking about being a great climber? Go up after her!" he yelled furiously. Jack looked at the tree and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna climb a tree that won't hold my weight when I get halfway up. Just leave her up there. She'll come down or starve." he said, sounding bored. Cato stared at him for a long moment. Finally, he looked at Marvel.

"Fine. Make a fire." he told him. Marvel nodded and began to make one. Cato and the rest walked away. Jack walked to the trunk and looked up at me. I stare at him with hatred in my look. He smiles at me and walks away.

Over the next several hours, I sit on my branch trying to soothe my burn. I sit in pain for half the night. Finally, a parachute drops just above my head. I open it and find a bottle of burn medicine. "Haymitch, thank you." I moan gratefully. I begin to apply the medicine to my burn and immediately feel relief. I sigh in contentment as the medicine does its job.

"Psst." says a quiet voice. I look over slowly and see Rue in the tree next to me. She points above me, and I slowly look at where she's pointing. I suddenly realize that Jack hadn't been looking at me. Sitting just a few feet above me, was a Tracker Jacker nest.

**This part should sound really familiar! Hope you liked it! Next chapter will start to show the difference between Jack and Peeta being in the Games. Review, vote on my poll, and bye!**


	12. Ch 12: Fearless Defender

**Hello, everyone! Shout outs:**

**AngelicWinds: Jack: I won't go in the story until she stops calling me Jackie. Me: Oh, get over it and continue! Jack: *sigh* Fine.**

**13TheAce: In a way, yes.**

**Shadowdragon1317: That's what I don't like about Peeta. He's scared and can't really fight with weapons. Whereas Jack as been training his whole life and could probably kill all the Careers single handedly.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Well, I hope you like my version of it!**

**I own Jack, his dad, and his "sister."**

Chapter 12: Fearless Defender

I gasp as I realize how dangerous a situation I am in. I look over at Rue. She moves her hand like a saw and points at the Careers. I smile slightly and nod. She smiles and jumps away through the trees. At least she won't be hurt by this. I am surprised that she is alone, though. Her and Thresh seemed like allies. I dismiss the thought as I get out my knife.

Below me, the Careers are all laying on the floor asleep. I see Jack a little ways away with his back to the tree. I quietly climb up to a branch just beneath the nest. I silently hope that I will survive this predicament, and begin to cut the branch. Ever so slowly, the knife goes further into the branch. Once I get halfway, the branch starts to wobble, and the wasps begin to sense my presence.

I get almost all the way through when I start feeling their stings. I get hit on the neck, the hand, and I feel them trying to get in my shirt. I cut quicker and more desperately as the branch begins to shake violently. I sit back as the branch collapses and the nest falls. Wasting no time, I begin to descend the tree as quickly as I can.

The nest hits the ground and breaks open like an egg. A swarm of wasps head for the Careers. Cato, Marvel, and Clove take off running. While some head for the waiting Jack, the rest of the swarm heads for Glimmer. She drops her bow and quiver and takes off running for the Cornucopia. Jack draws his sword and cuts several out of the air as he walks back through the brush.

I fall from about six feet up and land on my back. I dazily get upand look around. I see the abandoned bow several yards away from me. I stagger over to it and pick it up. That's when I feel the venom hit me like a wall. Everything seems to slow down. I notice a small hill next to me, about ten feet high, dropping off right where I am. To my right, there's just endless trees.

I end up thinking about what Caesar and the others must be talking about back in the Capitol. Suddenly, I hear something crashing through the trees. I know I need to run, but my body doesn't respond.

A second later, Marvel comes crashing into the clearing holding a spear and a look of rage. He spots me and charges. He must be intent on stabbing me with his spear instead of throwing it. I try to look brave as I know my end draws near.

"Katniss!" roars a voice. Jack leaps off the top of the hill next to me with his sword in a downward position. Marvel staggers to a halt and stares at the coming blade. Jack crashes to the ground on top of Marvel, the sword impaling the Career through the chest. Jack quickly stood up and pulled his sword out. He turns and runs to me.

He reaches me as the cannon sounds. He pulls me onto my feet. "Katniss, get out of here! I'll hold him off!" he yells at me. Somehow, I register the urgency in his voice, and as I turn to run away, I see Jack adopt a battle stance as Cato comes crashing through the trees like an elephant.

I stagger away, until I reach a clearing and pass out. As I'm out, I can feel myself being dragged away. I feel someone put something on my stings. After this, I am content to relax and let myself wake up on my own. "Jack." I find myself whispering repeatedly.

**I hope this turned out okay, cause I'm not sure how well it did. Can you see Marvel's death clearly? If not, let me know.**


	13. Ch 13: Rue

**Hey, guys! This story's almost over, but that's good and bad! The good thing is I'll start RTDoD(IDoD and WC sequel) after I finish this! Shout outs:**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks! Of course the plot is going to be different. What fun would it be if Jack was exactly like Peeta?**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yep! And, you'll find out now about Rue!**

**AngelicWinds: Jack: Sorry, honey, but I have a girl already. Possibly two. *smiles* **

**TheEighthLight: Yeah, that's my downfall.**

**13TheAce: Thanks! Really? No one else seems to, but I guess I'll address that.**

**So I have a question for all of you. What pairing would you like better: JackxKatniss, or GalexKatniss? Let me know, cause this will shape the rest of the story.**

**I own Jack's family.**

**Chapter 13: Rue**

After an unknown amount of time, I groggily wake up. I slowly sit up, and look around. I feel something on my neck and hand, so I look down. I take the sticky leaves off of me and look at my stings. They are completely gone. I smile in disbelief, until I hear a twig snap. I look up, and something darts behind a tree. "Rue?" I ask, standing up. She slowly looks around the corner in fear. I smile. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." I tell her.

For a few seconds, she just stares at me. Warily, she comes out and sits down next to me. I realize she has a dead bird in front of me to eat. I smile, and begin to make a small fire. I make a canopy with my jacket to keep the smoke down until the bird finishes cooking.

After it is done cooking, I stamp out the fire, and begin to cut the bird into pieces so we can eat. I sit down next to her and we begin to eat. "So how long was I out?" I ask her. She takes her time answering, swallowing her food.

"A couple days. I changed your leaves twice." she tells me sucking on a clean bone. I smile.

"Thank you." I say sincerely. She smiles and continues eating. "What happened while I was out?" I ask her. She finishes chewing.

"The boy from 1, and the boy from 10." she tells me. I frown.

"What about the boy from my district?" I ask her. She smiles.

"He vanished right after he killed Marvel. I think Cato managed to hurt him a little bit. I watched their fight. They hurt each other. Cato fled back to the lake, and Jack looked around for you. He must have decided you were okay, because he disappeared like a ghost." she explains. I gasp slightly at hearing Jack is hurt. "Is all of that true?" she suddenly asks me, smiling.

"All of what?" I ask curiously. She smiles even wider.

"You and him?" she prods. I laugh slightly, deciding to change the subject.

"So where are the Careers? Are they still by the Cornucopia?" I ask her. She nods.

"They have all their supplies in a great big pyramid." she tells me. I already have a plan forming.

"That sounds tempting." I tell her with a smile. She smiles back.

THE NEXT MORNING….

"Okay, so here's the plan. You light those two, and light this one last. We'll meet back up after the food's gone." I explain. She nods.

"Okay, we can use the Mockingjays to locate each other." she tells me. She quickly teaches me her four-note piece, and we head our separate ways.

About an hour later, I reach the edge of the trees and watch the Careers. There is Cato, the two girls, and the boy from District 3, who isn't very big. Cato notices the smoke first, and the three fighters begin to leave. I am about to step and kill the smaller boy when Foxface runs out. She runs up to the pyramid and begins to do some sort of dance up to the pyramid. I realize what she is doing. The smaller boy must have found a way to dig up the mines and plant them around the supplies. She catches his eye.

The boy stands up with a spear and begins to follow her. I step out and see what my options are. I see a bag of apples dangling from the top. I smile as I pull an arrow out. I aim, and shoot. The arrow cuts through the bag, but doesn't release the apples. I frown, and take a few steps closer. I aim again, and shoot. I watch the bag fall open, and the apples slowly descend to the ground.

I am thrown back by the force of the explosion, and my left ear goes deaf. I look up to see only debris remaining of the supplies. I crawl backwards into the cover of bushes as Cato and the girls come running back. Cato storms up to the smaller boy, who can't answer him. Unhesitatingly, Cato snaps his neck. This sends me into overdrive, and I run into the woods. I head back to where Rue and I are supposed to meet up. She isn't there, so I head for the last pile of wood. I find it untouched. "Katniss!" she screams. I whirl around and sprint for the voice. "Katniss!" she screams. She sounds closer.

I come sprinting into the clearing to find her trapped in a net. I draw my knife and quickly cut the ropes, freeing her. I pick her up into a hug, and she clutches to me dearly. Suddenly, her grip loosens on me, and she slumps forward. I look at her to see the problem, and gasp. There is a small knife sticking out of her back. I look up as I draw an arrow and put it on my string. Clove aims at me, but her knife goes way off as she has to dodge my arrow. She laughs maniacally as she goes running back into the woods.

I look at Rue again, and take the knife out. I lay her on her back, clutching her wound. "Did you blow up the food?" she whispers. I nod.

"Every bit of it." I say tearfully.

"Good." she says slowly. I begin to openly cry.

"You have to win." she tells me.

"What about Thresh?" I ask her. She smiles.

"Thresh wanted me to win. Now he's going to kill everything in his path. Stay away from him, and win." she begs me. I silently nod, and her head goes to the side and stays still. I burst into tears uncontrollably.

I quickly decide what to do. I go out and gather several dozen white flowers, and put them all around her. I know they aren't taping me now. I stand back, and giver her the three fingered salute of farewell. I then turn and walk away as the hovercraft comes down, and I know she's gone.

THE CAPITOL…..

"Why shouldn't I kill her? She has no idea how much damage she would have caused if the populace had seen that." Seneca told Haymitch.

"The point is, they didn't! You know how to handle these types of things. You'll have a lot of anger out there because of this girl's death. If you can't stop them, give them something to root for!" Haymitch implored him.

"Such as?" Seneca asked him.

"Young love." Haymitch replied.

KATNISS POV….

I cry uncontrollably until I hear an echoing voice. "Attention, tributes. The rule allowing only one tribute to become a victor has been amended. Now, two tributes may be crowned victors if both come from the same District. This will be the only announcement." says Claudius Templesmith, the Games announcer. It takes a moment to register what this means.

"Jack." I whisper suddenly.

**Hope you liked it, and let me know in your review if you want GalexKatniss, or JackxKatniss. Don't say PeetaxKatniss because that ain't happening. Bye!**


	14. Ch 14: Tracking Him Down

**Hey! Since I won't be on tomorrow, happy Thanksgiving! Shout outs:**

**AngelicWinds: Jack: Mist is just a piece of the puzzle. You know you want me. *smiles flirtatiously* Me: Jack, quit flirting with my reader! **

**TheEighthLight: Okay, thanks!**

**Jay-Goh: Okay, and the third book will be somewhat different.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, I know. I put the Thresh comment in there because I don't think he didn't care about Rue. I don't like PeetaxKatniss.**

**You know what I own!**

Chapter 14: Tracking Him Down

I begin to wander through the woods aimlessly. I am scared to call out to him because I don't know who might be close to me. I hear leaves rustling behind me, and I quickly turn around. "Jack?" I whisper hopefully. I see a flash of red hair running back into the woods. I know it now to be Foxface.

I spend several hours wandering the woods without success. As night falls, I find myself at the edge of a small river. I walk upstream as the last stretch of light disappears. I find a small opening, leading into a small cave. I sigh at my stroke of luck as I climb inside. It starts raining, and I cover the entrance with some leaves and branches I find laying in a corner. I set out my belongings and lay out my sleeping bag. I decide to resume my search in the morning and go to sleep. I am so tired that I don't notice the obvious signs that someone has been here before me.

THE NEXT MORNING...

I slowly open my eyes and sit up. I don't immediately notice it. I look to my right, into the shadows of the cave, and find him sitting there, watching me silently. I jump out of my sleeping bag and gasp. "Jack!" I exclaim as I run into his arms. "I looked for you all yesterday!" I tell him. He winces as he lets go of me, and I look down in alarm. The right side of his shirt is covered in blood stains, and his right arm hangs sort of limply at his side. "Jack!" I exclaim. He smiles.

"It looks worse than it is." he tells me quietly.

"I should still take a look at it." I tell him. He shrugs his good shoulder and struggles to take his shirt off one-handed. I help him get it off and set it next to me pack. I gasp as I stare at his upper body. The left side of his chest and stomach was toned and muscled beyond belief. The right side was too, but it was covered in a nasty gash reaching from his ribs to his shoulder. I try to keep my cool and like it's nothing.

"I guess it's kinda bad." he tells me calmly. I look at him with raised eyebrows.

"You don't need to keep playing the tough guy, you know. I know how you feel about me. You saved my life twice, Jack." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"All I did was kill two boys, Katniss." he tells me. I sigh.

"Jack, stop being hard-headed. No matter what you say, I know you're not the stone cold guy that doesn't care about anything. I remember what you said in your interview, and…I feel the same." I tell him slowly. I know that if we can play this angle, the audience will love us and hopefully send medicine. Jack looks at me knowingly, but plays along.

"I don't know why you'd love a drifter like me, Katniss. After all, all I know how to do is fight." he tells me. I shake my head as I kiss his cheek. He sits back and stares at me. I can tell he doesn't like the fact that he can't figure me out. I smile, and hear a parachute dropping. I leave him clutching his shoulder and walk outside to retrieve it. I open the container hopefully, but only find a bandage inside. I sigh as I walk back into the cave.

"This won't stop the infection, but it should help it not hurt so much." I tell him as I begin to unravel the bandage. I go to put it on his chest and gasp. I can easily distinguish the signs: purple lining around the cut, swelling, etc. His gash is already infected. I wrap the bandage around it and look at him.

"I know. How long do I have?" Jack tells me calmly. I sigh.

"I honestly don't know. A few days, at the most." I tell him. He tries to stand up.

"Then, I have two days to kill everyone else and make you the victor." he says as he collapses again.

"Jack, we can both go home if we win." I tell him. He nods.

"Katniss, I heard the announcement, but don't tell me you believe that. This is the 74th Games. Do you really think they'll change it now?" he says to me. For the first time, I doubt the announcement. But, right now, the only thing I care about is taking care of his wound.

"Jack, it won't matter unless we can somehow get enough medicine to heal you." I tell him. We stare at each other in disagreement until we hear a voice again.

"Attention, Tributes, attention. Beginning at dawn, there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. This will be no ordinary occasion. For each of you needs something desperately, and we plan to be…..generous hosts." says Claudius as the voice goes silent.

I look at Jack. "You're medicine." I say immediately. He nods at me and grabs his sword.

"You're not going alone, and I can keep up." he tells me firmly.

**Well, I hope you liked it! Bye and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	15. Ch 15: The Medicine

**Chapter 15, everybody! Shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: You betcha!**

**13TheAce: I'm glad you think so. Normally, I wouldn't pair an oc with a real character, but everybody wants Jackniss now.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Yeah, I don't want Jack to seem like Peeta, because I can't stand that guy.**

**AngelicWinds: Me: He won't talk anymore. He's in a corner pouting. Jack: … *throws sword at me* Me: *screams and ducks***

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Well, I hope you like it.**

**I'm sure you know what I own.**

Chapter 15: The Medicine

"You don't have to coddle me, Katniss. I can keep up, and my sword arm is still good." Jack says irritatedly. He must know that I'm going slow on purpose for him.

"I don't want your wound to get worse than it is." I explain to him.

"Fine, I'll lead." he says as he comes walking past me. I made a makeshift sling for his right arm. He doesn't like it, but I insisted that he wear it.

As we near the Cornucopia, I can see the sun beginning to come up. "Cato, Glimmer, and Clove will be waiting for us. Thresh and Foxface probably will be, too." Jack points out. I nod as we crouch down behind some bushes at the edge of the forest.

I hear some sort of platform moving, and a table with five backpacks on it rises out of the ground. "I'll run for the bag since I'm the faster runner. Cover me from here. If you see someone moving in on me, take them out." I say to him. He shakes his head.

"It's _my _medicine, Katniss. I'll go for it. You're not risking your life when I can still sprint." he argues. I slap him upside the head.

"Jack, shut up. I'm going, so watch my back." I tell him firmly. He is pissed off at me, I can tell. I don't care, though. I'm doing this for him.

I step out of the bushes as Foxface comes dashing out of the Cornucopia. I have to give her credit for ingenuity. She grabs her pack and sprints into the forest. I decide that I won't get another chance and go sprinting up to the Cornucopia. I grab the pack marked Twelve and turn around and head back toward the forest. I feel the presence before I hear it.

I turn around and barely see Clove's face as the knife cuts through my forehead. I fall to my back, but quickly get up as Clove comes running at me. She rolls over me and tries to pin me to the ground. I struggle, and put up a decent fight. It isn't until Glimmer shows up that they have me helpless. Clove looks at her.

"I've got her. Go track down the traitor." she tells her. Glimmer smiles as she walks away. I see another bow on her back and wonder how she got it. Clove turns her attention to me.

"So where is he, the mysterious wanderer? I heard Cato hurt him pretty bad. He did manage to hurt Cato. He's good, I'll give him that. I figure that's his medicine, isn't it? You were trying to help him, just like that little girl." she taunts me, smiling. I struggle fiercely, but can't get her off me. I get her hand off my mouth.

"Jack!" I scream. Clove covers my mouth and looks around anxiously. She then smiles.

"Looks like the cavalry's not coming, Kat. Now I'm going to kill you, just like I killed that little girl." she said as she pulled out a smaller knife.

Suddenly, she is wrenched off of me, and I stare in shock. Thresh has hold of her and holds her against the Cornucopia. "You kill her? You kill Rue?! You said her name!" he roars. Clove screams in fear.

"Cato!" she screams. Thresh roars in fury as he slams her against the Cornucopia with such force that it instantly kills her. I gasp as he turns to me.

"You tried to save her, Twelve. I'll let you go this once, for Rue." he tells me as he turns, grabbing his pack and running into the field. I stand up, and hear a scream.

Glimmer has an arrow pointed at Jack, who holds his sword at the ready. "So much for the medicine saving you, traitor." she said smiling as she let the arrow fly.

"Jack!" I scream in horror. Jack winces in pain as he raises his sword and, to my shock, cuts the arrow right in half. The two halves fly past him on either side. Glimmer tried to cock another arrow to her string, but never made it that far. Jack reared back and threw his sword one handed. The sword sunk into her beautiful face, splitting her head in two. Jack ran up and took the sword out without looking at her. I can hear Cato coming as I grab the pack. "Let's get out of here." I say to him. He nods, and we head back into the forest.

Several hours later, we make it back to our cave. "Alright, take off your shirt." I say immediately. Jack smiles for some reason.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoy seeing me shirtless." I am taken back by his comment, but remember that we are supposed to be lovers.

"While I can't deny that, Jack, we need to get this medicine on you." I tell him smiling. I help him take his shirt off and gently take his arm out of the sling. His gash has gotten worse, having turned dark purple. I open the medicine vial and put some of it on my finger. Jack sits there completely still as I begin to rub the salve across his chest and shoulder.

While he doesn't say anything, I can tell that the medicine has helped already. "Katniss….." he begins. I shush him.

"What's done is done. There's no point dwelling on the kill. She would have killed you. You did the right thing." I tell him firmly.

"Her head was in two pieces, Katniss. I feel…..like Cato." Jack mutters quietly. I turn around and see him cutting his arm open.

"What are you doing?!" I demand as the blood begins to pour out. He winces as he sticks two fingers into his arm and yanks something small out. He smiles as he puts a bloody piece of metal onto a rock. "Your tracker?" I realize. Jack smiles as he picks up a rock.

"It was." he says as he smashes it into a million pieces.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Review, and bye!**


	16. Ch 16: Origins

**Hey, guys! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! Shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: Okay then…..**

**AngelicWinds: You must have a weak stomach. You need to update MSL!**

**TWI1I1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, yeah he destroyed his tracker. I don't like them either. The Thresh scene is one of my favorites because he's so awesome. Lol, yeah, Jack knows what he's doing with the cameras.**

**13TheAce: Thanks, lol yeah, I'd like to live, too.**

**You know what I own.**

Chapter 16: Origins

I gasp as the little piece of metal sizzles and pops as it is crushed. Jack pinches his arm as he motions for the medicine. I quickly put some on his new cut and wrap it in the bandage. I then look at him. He smiles at me, until I slap his face. "Are you even thinking?" I say angrily. He holds his face for a second and looks at me.

"Are you?" he replies. I raise my eyebrows at him curiously. He sighs and leans back against the cave wall. "Katniss, my father's an outcast." he says suddenly. I look up in surprise.

"What?" I ask him. He looks at the ground.

"That's why no one has seen me more than a few times. That's why my father trained me to volunteer. He wants me to win so I can restore his pride and give him a better life." he tells me slowly. I move over and sit next to him.

"What are you talking about, Jack? There are no outcasts in District Twelve." I tell him. He looks at me.

"My father caused the mine accident that killed yours." he said suddenly. I gasp.

"What do you mean?!" I exclaim. Jack leans forward and puts his head in his hands.

"My father was in the mines, trying to steal something. He knocked a torch off the wall as he was escaping. They had caught him, you see. He knocked it to the floor, leaving himself just enough time to escape. The mine imploded, killing everyone inside. After that, my father stopped caring for me. All he wanted was to not see the faces of those dead men at night when he slept. Me winning the Games and bringing food to everyone was his idea of recompense." he explained. I back away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I whisper. He looks at me, finally.

"Would it make a difference, knowing that the crime was my father's, and not mine?" he asks me, trying to hold back his emotions. I begin to cry as I run into his arms.

"I don't blame you, Jack. You should go home. If you're just here as an outcast, then that's not right." I tell him. He leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"That's not my true story, but it's something the audience wants to hear." he whispers. I know it isn't true, but I continue to shake and sob for the cameras. Jack lays me down in my sleeping bag and winces as he walks toward the entrance to the cave.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. He doesn't turn around.

"We should keep watch at night. Now that Cato's the only Career left, he won't be waiting for us to go to him. We can watch in shifts. I'll take first, and you can switch with me later." he explains as he grabs his sword and sits next to the entrance, looking out.

THE NEXT MORNING….

I wake up to see Jack still sitting at the entrance. He shows no signs of fatigue. I go up to him and gasp. "Jack, your cuts!" I exclaim happily. He looks at his arm, and glances at his chest.

"Well, well. The Capitol stuff really works, doesn't it?" he says amusedly. He puts his shirt on. His cuts have been reduced to just scars overnight. He smiles at me. "Well, there's only five of us left. I think they're gonna want us to end it." he says as he picks up his sword. I grab my bow, and we walk out of the cave with no intention of coming back.

**Shorter than the last one, I know. Hope you still liked it!**


	17. Ch 17: The Finale

**Hey. Shout outs:**

**Shadowdragon1317: Your support makes me smile.**

**TheEighthLight: Thanks, but can you tone down the swearing please? That word and GD are the ones that bother me.**

**13TheAce: At least, that's what Jack is telling us. He also said he was lying.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: It's Jack. Do you really think he'll get caught, lol?**

**I don't own anything except Jack and his family.**

Chapter 17: The Finale

We begin to make our way through the woods. I decide to do some hunting on the way. I silently thank God that Jack isn't loud.( That's a reference to Peeta, lol!)

For some reason, I don't find anything. I suddenly turn around and Jack is gone. "Jack!" I yell frantically. I run around the woods in search, yelling his name. I end up at the bottom of a sheer rock cliff. I turn around as I hear something.

I stare at the woods with an arrow at the ready. Suddenly, Foxface comes running out at me holding a knife. I shoot the arrow, but she dodges it. In a second, she will be on top of me. I go to grab my knife, but I know I don't have enough time to pull it out.

Suddenly, she stops in her tracks as a shadow comes over her face. I look up, and roll away as a massive boulder lands where she and I were standing. I stand up as the cannon goes off. I stare at the boulder in shock. "Katniss!" Jack calls. I look up to the top of the cliff, where he stands, smiling at me.

"Jack, how did you move that thing?" I ask in shock. He flexes his bicep.

"I'm stronger than you think! Stay there, I'll come down to you!" he says to me. I nod and stand back. I expect him to climb down. Jack lightly jumps off the cliff.

"Jack!" I scream in fear. It as at least a thirty foot drop. He lands on his feet a few feet away from me. He smiles, uninjured. I look at him in disbelief. "How did you survive that?!" I exclaim. He just smiles.

"I have my ways, Katniss." he says as he retrieves my arrow out of a tree. He leads the way.

"So, Cato will be by the Cornucopia. He won't go anywhere he doesn't know. Thresh took off into the field." he says as we head toward the lake.

MEANWHILE…

Thresh stood at the edge of the field, staring for any signs of movement. He was determined to avenge Rue by killing the final Career. He sighed, holding his sickle at the ready. He slowly walked out toward the Cornucopia.

Cato came running from the other side with his sword in hand. Thresh ran to meet him. Their weapons clanged together. Cato knocked his sickle away, and Thresh tackled the Career, all weapons forgotten. The two stood back up, armed only with fists. Thresh roared as he blocked Cato's punch and landed his own to the other boy's face. Cato fell onto his back and lay there. Blood poured from the boy's face. Thresh smiled as he picked up his sickle to deliver the finishing blow. Suddenly, something crashed into his back and knocked him off his feet. He looked up into the eyes of a mutt. It had the body of a dog, and the eyes of the tributes. A pack of them were coming out of the woods toward them. Thresh struck the one down and faced the rest. As he prepared to defend himself, a sword came out of his chest. He gasped as the sword was pulled out. He fell to the ground as Cato stabbed him again. This time, Thresh didn't move again. Cato ran to the Cornucopia and climbed to the top.

KATNISS POV…..

We hear the cannon sound as we are halfway to the Cornucopia. "Who was that?" I ask. Jack points into the sky, where we see Thresh's face. Suddenly, we hear a pack of dogs howling. "What is that?" I ask somewhat afraid. Jack turns to me.

"It's the finale." he says as he draws his sword. That is when the first dog comes through the bushes at us. In one motion, Jack slices it through the head, and it falls to the ground. We hear countless paws running toward us, so we head for the Cornucopia.

We sprint into the clearing with the pack on our heels. I am faster, so I make it first. Jack grabs my leg and throws me on top. In one bound, he lands on his feet on top. That is when something grabs me from behind. Cato yanks me onto my back and turns to Jack with a bloody sword in his hand.

**Almost done with the Games, guys! I might update RTDoD tonight, but no promises. Vote on my poll, review, and see you later!**


	18. Ch 18: Jack vs Cato

**Only two people reviewed. Shout outs:**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, me too! I put the Thresh scene in there because we never get to see him die. In the book, Cato kills him. In the movie, the mutts do, so I combined them to make that scene.**

**Shadowdragon1317: You're the only reviewer that has shown that much energetic support and given me endless praise. All of my reviewers are awesome, and you all help make me finish my stories.**

**Only two chapters left after this one! You know what I own!**

Chapter 18: Jack vs. Cato

Jack quickly pulls his sword out as I run away from Cato. We all hear the mutts trying to get at us from the ground. Cato smiles as he and Jack stare each other down. "This is all your fault. Clove…..dead. What happens next…." Cato mutters as Jack looks at him in anger. Cato gives a war cry as he charges us. Jack pushes me out of the way and brings his sword up in time to block Cato's attack. I try to put an arrow on my string, but Cato manages to kick me in the face. My quiver of arrows falls off the edge, into the mutts. I hold my empty bow firmly as I watch the two fight.

Jack fights with more ferocity than I have ever seen. He ducks Cato's attack and front flips over him. He yells as he strikes Cato across the back. I gasp in shock as Cato shakes it off and punches Jack. He is wearing some sort of body armor. I draw my knife and prepare to help. Cato grabs Jack by the shoulders and tosses him onto the raised platform behind him. He then turns and begins to walk toward me.

Jack comes running up. He grabs Cato around the waist and throws him onto the highest point of the Cornucopia. He jumps up after him. Cato's sword falls off the horn as he lands on his back. Jack goes to deliver the killing blow, but Cato jumps to his feet and gets Jack in a headlock. He positions his hands in the neck snapping position and looks at me.

I put my knife on the string of my bow and aim at him, but don't shoot. He smiles at me from behind Jack. Jack stands there calmly, not fighting back. "Go on, shoot. Then we both go down." Cato says to me tauntingly. "Go on. I'm dead anyway. I always was, right? I didn't….I didn't know that til now." he says as he almost begins to cry. Jack shakes his head at me, and I slowly lower my bow.

Suddenly, Jack aims a kick behind him. He hits Cato in his most vulnerable spot and jumps toward me. Cato screams in pain as Jack's sword slides down next to Cato's. Jack looks at me in apology. "Jack, no!" I scream. Jack ignores me and faces Cato. He goes running up to Cato. He dove in the air as he reached him. Cato tried to struggle, but Jack got a hold of him.

I watch in horror as they both go tumbling off the Cornucopia and into the mutts.

Jack landed on his feet and grabbed his sword. Cato grabbed his and stood up. Jack stuck his sword out behind him and impaled a mutt that was about to pounce on him. Cato slashed at one and killed it. The two begin to fight, while fighting the dogs at the same time.

Jack killed one that was so massive that it had to resemble Thresh and turned as Cato charged him. Jack blocked the attack, but couldn't hurt the boy due to his armor. As Cato turned and attacked a mutt, Jack jumped up and cut the very tip of his armor on the shoulders. The latches cut, and the armor fell onto the ground. Cato screamed in fear as mutts encircled him. Jack looked on in pity as he climbed back up to me. We watch as the mutts slowly devour Cato. He reaches out to us. "Please!" he begs. I raise my bow and knife, but Jack lowers me hand. He jumps down to the ground again.

He cuts the remaining mutts off of him and walks up to the dying Cato. Hardly nothing left resembled the young Career. He was all blood. "Please…." he moaned. Jack sighed. In one swift motion, he raised his sword and brought it down. The cannon sounded, and he turned back to me. I jump down as he wipes his blade on the grass.

We run up and hug each other happily. We wait for the hovercraft to come and get us, but we only hear silence. Then, something dreadful happens. Claudius Templesmith's voice rings out once again.

"Attention, Tributes: The rule change, allowing for two victors from the same district has been….revoked. Only one victor will be crowned. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." he says amusedly as his voice turns off. We slowly look at each other. Jack walks over to the dead mutts and picks up my quiver. He tosses it to me and walks back.

"Go ahead. You deserve to go home." he says firmly. I shake my head. He smiles. "Katniss, you have a family to go back to. You have people waiting for you. I was meant to die in here. So just take this kill, and go home." he says, trying to persuade me. I shake my head and walk to the lake.

He follows me. "Katniss!" he says harshly. I ignore him and walk up to a bush on the shore of the lake. I see some black berries that I recognize as Nightlock. It kills instantly. I pick a handful and turn back to Jack, who followed me. "They have to have their victor." he tells me slowly. I shake my head and pour some berries in his hand. I keep the rest for myself.

"No, why should they?" I say as I hold up the berries for everyone to see.

"Katniss, I'm not worth dying for." he says angrily. I slap him across the face again.

"Jack, you've saved me countless times. I can't think of living without you. I…Jack, I love you." I say sincerely as I start crying. Jack looks at me in shock, knowing the sincerity of my words.

"Katniss…." he whispers. I hold up my berries. He looks at me.

"Together?" he asks. I nod.

"Together. 1…." I count off.

"Two…."

"Three." we both say as we raise them to our mouths.

"Stop!" yells Claudius desperately. "Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the winners of the 74th Hunger Games: Katniss Everdeen The Girl on Fire, and Jack Rikkison the Loner Wanderer!" he proclaims.

**Only two chapters left. Everyone review! Bye!**


	19. Ch 19: Victors

**Here's the second to last chapter of the Hunger Games: Wanderer's Version! Shout outs:**

**Guest: Thanks for sharing your opinion, but none of my other readers think that Jack is like that. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**AngelicWinds: I knew you had a crush on him! Jack: You can't be serious! Me: Get her number, Jack! *whispers* Jack: *slyly walks up to AW* Hey, I lost my number, can I have yours? *smiles***

**TheEighthLight: That took me a second, but I got it! LOL!**

**13TheAce: I was going to have Katniss kill Cato, but I'll explain why I did what I did in a second.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thank you, and I'm glad it did!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Well, the mutts kinda ate him first, lol!**

**I own the ones who obviously aren't in the real story!**

Chapter 19: Victors

We stand there, embraced in each other's arms as the hovercraft flies down to us. It is then that I look at Jack and see his chest wound bleeding openly again. He touches my leg, which has a deep cut along the side. I gasp as Peacekeepers exit the hovercraft and escort us onboard. I am separated from Jack and taken to a medical room, where the doctors work on my leg. I begin to fight them, but quickly feel anesthesia shoot into my veins, and I am out in a matter of seconds.

When I wake up again, I am lying in my bed in the Training Center. I get up as I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." I say cautiously. The door opens, and Cinna, Effie, and Haymitch come running in the room with smiles on their faces. Well, Cinna and Effie run. Haymitch walks in with a strange look on his face. After I hug Effie and Cinna, they all sit down around me. "Where's Jack?" I ask them.

"He's in his room, resting. That wound really hurt him bad." Cinna tells me.

"Why, what happened?" I ask, concerned. Effie shushes me.

"It was a miracle he lasted as long as he did. When he got that injury, it broke one of his ribs. How he was able to stay alive at all is a wonder. The broken rib went into his lung, Katniss. The medicine sealed it in place, but it didn't heal it. We almost lost him." Effie tells me sadly. Haymitch comes to my side.

"It's a good thing you two finally figured out the star crossed lovers thing in there. I never would have been able to save your worthless hides if you two weren't so perfect together." he tells me strangely. He gives me a look that says, _"I need to talk to you, now."_ I look at him and sigh.

"Cinna, Effie, can you excuse me and Haymitch? I want to go see the roof." I tell them. They nod and leave the room. Haymitch looks at me gravely as he leads me up to the roof.

"They're not happy with you." he tells me as we lean on the railing.

"Why, because I didn't die?" I ask him uncaringly.

"Because you showed them up." he tells me after he sighs.

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't go the way they wanted." I say harshly.

"Katniss!" he says, angrily looking at me. "This is serious, not just for you! When they ask you why you did what you did, you have to stay with your story." he tells me firmly.

"What story?" I ask him.

"That you were so in love with this boy, this wanderer, that you couldn't think of living without him. You would rather die than not be with him. The crowd loves him, and they love you with him. As long as the crowd loves you, you and your families are both safe." he explains. I nod, fully realizing how much danger I have put myself and Jack in.

As I walk back to my room, I hear a door open as I pass. "Katniss?" I hear him weakly say. I turn and walk up to him.

"Jack, can you talk?" I whisper urgently. I can't help but gasp at the sight of him. His arm is in a sling and his whole chest is wrapped in gauze. His hazel eyes stare at me intensely. He nods, and steps me aside, letting me into his room.

I walk inside, and he shuts the door behind me. "What's going on, Katniss?" he says softly. His throat is healing from something, as well.

"We're in danger." I begin immediately. To my utter shock, he smiles.

"Well, do you have any new news?" he asks me. I look at him strangely.

"How did you already know?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"I told you once before, Katniss, I have my ways. I have connections. People all over the Capitol bring me news every day. I knew they wouldn't forgive us for the berry trick. I also know that you don't really love me." he says as he steps closer to me. I look away in shame. He steps even closer to me.

"You love Gale, I know. Or maybe the baker's son, Peeta?" he asks. I slowly look at him, but don't answer. He nods and frowns.

"And I can't say I don't have feelings for someone else, either." he says as he walks to the door. I can hear Effie calling us. It is time to do our interview with Caesar, and after that, head home. Jack offers his hand to me. "So, one last time, then?" he asks. I nod and grasp my hand in his firmly.

As we leave the Training Center, I can't help but realize something: part of me loves Gale, but another part of me has feelings for Peeta. And I can't deny that deep down I feel something honest and true for the Loner Wanderer who stands at my side and saved my life countless times. Hopefully, there will be time to sort everything out when we get home. At least, I hope so.

**Only one chapter left! Most of you should know what the last chapter will be. I'll do my signature thing. As for the last chapter, though, it will be a sneak preview of Catching Fire: Wanderer's Version. This story is not set in stone or anything. In your review, tell me if you want a Hunger Games trilogy of Jack, let me know. If not, let me know why. If I get three Yes', then I will do it. RTDoD will be my main focus, though. Anyway, review, see ya, peace out.**


	20. Ch 20: Future Dangers

**I'm not doing individual shout outs for this last chapter because I'm on my phone and I can't go back and look at what you said. But you know if you reviewed, and I say thank you. This is really short, since it is just a sneak preview. I want to get this done now so I can work on the next few chapters for RTDoD. Anyway, here is the last chapter!**

**You know what I own!  
**

****Chapter 20: Future Dangers

I lie in my side in one of the basements of an empty house in the Victor's village. I have been crying since dawn of yesterday. That was when I heard the news.

YESTERDAY...

I turn the television on in our new house in the Victor's Village. Today is the day that President Snow will announce the circumstances of the third Quarter Quell. He stood up proudly and opened the envelope, reading aloud. "To show that not even the strongest among them can stand against the might of the Capitol, this year's tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors! Also, to show that even they are not saved from the horrors of their neighbors, one friend or family member from each victor reaped will also be chosen. This will result in four tributes from each tribute. Prepare for the 75th Hunger Games!" he declared.

**I said it was short. That's it. Wait for Catching Fire, read RTDoD, and bye!**


End file.
